


I'm Not His Widower, And Yet...

by hoeiplier (milkyuu)



Category: Apocalypto_12 - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/hoeiplier
Summary: It's a few months after the incident that took the life of Ben's Master -- Mark.He's moved on, he's found a new employer, a new manor, a new team of butlers and maids to lead.But, in the quiet nights after his duties are done. He truly realizes he's still stuck in the same damned spot as he was months ago. Yearning for a man who didn't exist anymore.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Tyler Scheid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I'm Not His Widower, And Yet...

**Author's Note:**

> i would die for this ship, also angsty smut is so underrated
> 
> //this is mod ghostie from hoeiplier on tumblr, not someone random posting my fics without permission!! moving some of my fics to here!!

Ben sits alone in his new bedroom. His bed creaking as he settled into it's new strange warmth. The room still so new, so foreign to him. No longer seeing the hedges or moon as he did from the view of his last bedroom, the last manor and Master he truly adored to serve. This new manor is quiet at night, his new Master sound asleep -- bringing about yet another end of yet another busy day tending to his new employer. The other servants sound asleep in their own bedrooms nearby, finally getting a moment to himself.

His hand wrapped around his cock, a handkerchief pressed against his mouth with his free hand. Silencing his own groans. Ben’s hips buck up into his own touch, the soft material of the gloves he wore long ago for Mark soft against his cock. His grip tight, twisting his hand as he stroked from base to tip.

His mind wanders.

Thinking of the nights he spent laid with his dear Master Mark. The nights Ben would offer his touch to the newly divorced man. The lonely husk of a man he had admired since they met. The nights he remembered sharing the most private parts of himself with Mark, both men exploring touch and feelings they never quite knew how to address.

Ben’s hand strokes his cock faster, the handkerchief tight against his mouth. Biting into the soft cotton material. Pre cum dripping down his cock as he keeps his soft eyes as tightly shut as they can.

Remembering the moans Mark gave as he would use his mouth for pleasure. The grip in his soft brown hair tight, slowly sinking down into Ben’s mouth. Soft moans and praise breaking from his lips as Ben would bob himself up and down Mark’s cock. Tasting sweet pre cum at the back of his throat. Jerking his cock the same exact way he was now, at Mark’s feet. Remembering the pride swelling in his chest as Mark praised him on.

_“You’re such a good boy, Benjamin. Always so good to me, you will always be Master’s favorite...”_

“Thank you sir, it’s always a pleasure, sir...” Ben moans into the handkerchief. His hand quickens on his cock, throbbing in sync with his heartbeat.

A sense of mourning passes over him. His orgasm quickly approaching. Back arching off his bed, eyes shut tightly. Each memory of his dear Master playing before him as he kept stroking. 

Each night spent on his knees in between Mark’s legs. The soft carpet heavenly on his knees as he would open wide, Mark playing with his hair ever softly, looking down with a mix of admiration and arousal, taking in every curve and angle that made up Ben.

Each early morning spent bent over the dining hall’s table, being fucked so gently, being held so closely. Kissed along his jaw and neck, the two giggling away at the thought of being caught.

Each late afternoon in the garden, Mark taking both of their members in hand, jerking them both off as he kissed so tenderly against his pink lips. Soft whispers of adoration from the actor still turning his cheeks a soft red. Even playfully teasing when he would finish first, _“can you blame me when I’m with someone as beautiful as you, Benjamin?”_

Ben could barely keep it together. A full body shudder ripping through him, gasping loudly. 

“Mark!”

Eyes shut as tightly as before, cock spurting across his knuckles and lap. Pleasure ripping through him like a wave. Heat filling his entire body, back arched just as before. Hot cum making a mess of himself once more. The all familiar feeling of afteglow setting in, finally coming down from the high of yet another orgasm.

Pleasure soon fading just as soon as it arrived. Ben’s own touch cold to himself. Ben’s own mind clouded with the heaviness of the situation before him now. The situation he’s dealt with since that damned October night. 

Ben’s own mind replacing the lewd memories. Leaving him hallow as before. Each memory of his lost Master playing before him as he began to calm down.

Each night after they both had finished. Ben changing in Mark’s bathroom, crawling into bed with him, sharing robes, their bodies fitting together perfectly as Mark would hold him close. Stroking his hair, kissing along his neck with sleepy movements. Promising to wake him before the others wondered where he was.

Each early morning after sex in the empty dining hall. Ben giggling as he promised to leave the table as spotless as he found it. Mark kissing him with such passion it’d leave Ben breathless by the time he pulled away. A soft blush on his face as he’d ask if Ben would join him for a quiet cup of tea after. Just to spend more time alone together. Just to hear his voice.

Each afternoon in the garden. The two helping each other look decent before stepping back into the manor. Mark tugging at Ben’s sleeve before he’d leave. Seeming to produce a cut flower from his robe’s inner pocket, handing it to Ben with a soft smile. _“Ben, I truly don’t hope you think anything I said was in the heat of the moment. I do find you amazing, and I do find you beautiful. Just...please stay by my side. As a servant, as a friend, as a lover. Just...please stay by me. Please.”_

And just like that -- Ben is back in his new bedroom. 

Alone. 

The dim lights seeming to mock him, the once warm cum now cooling on his thighs and hand. The feelings of bliss and pleasure replaced with the heavy cloud of mourning once more. The damn near...unbreakable cloud of dread, of longing, of sorrow, of anger, of confusion, of woe, of shame.

Tears fall before Ben can realize it. Teeth clenched, breathing labored, heart aching.The handkerchief being clenched tight in his palm as he whispers to the empty bedroom.

The smallest, quietest whisper he can muster through his quiet sobs. 

“...Master, I don’t think I know how to forget you...”


End file.
